Es begann in einer Gewitternacht
by vanvelos
Summary: Ne Vegoku... Nun ja Gewitter und Gefühle... ach ich war in Zusammenfassungen schon immer schlecht, einfach lesen...*XD*


Titel: Es begann in einer Gewitternacht  
Kapitel: Prolog  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören leider leider nicht mir...*schnüff* sondern Akira Toriyama...  
Warnings: nope  
Pairing: Vegeta x Son-Goku; evtl. Trunks x Goten (mal sehen)  
Anmerkung: Meine erste Shonen-ai... Erwartet nicht zu viel...*XD*  
  
Diese Nacht zerrte ziepend an seinen Nerven. Der Sturm stieb mitsammt dem Staub, den er mit sich trug, durch das offene Fenster und drückte die mit Holz umrahmten Scheiben gegen die Innenwand des Zimmers, wobei ein klappendes Geräusch nicht zu vermeiden war. Die Luft zirkulierte säuselnd in den aufgeplusterten Vorhängen und der ganze mitgewirbelte Staub legte sich langsam aber sicher auf dem Boden und den Möbeln ab. Noch dazu war es Anfang Frühling und noch dementsprechend kalt. Doch nützte es nichts das Fenster zu schließen, da der Sturm dieses wieder aufreißen würde, wie es schon ein paar Mal passiert war. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als sich in die dicke Decke zu kuscheln und sich zusammen zu rollen. Sein Blick streifte über die zitternde Gestalt neben ihm, welche doch so reich war, aber es trotzdem noch nicht geschafft hatte, das Fenster zu reparieren oder dies wenigstens erledigen zu lassen. Die zierliche Gestalt hatte sich tief ins Bett zurückgezogen und wimmerte kläglich vor sich hin, wobei auch ihre Zähne einen störenden Klapperon von sich gaben.  
Zu allem Überfluss begann es jetzt auch noch zu regnen und sein Gesicht wurde von dem sauerlichen Regen benetzt. Zum Trotz schlüpfte nun auch sein Kopf in die etwas wärmere Stube unter der Decke. Seine Finger krallten sich in den Stoff um dieses festzuhalten, da der Wind diesen gerne mal anhob und mit sich zerren wollte. Er konnte nicht schlafen - es war einfach unmöglich. Seine Hand strich die flammenförmige Frisur entlang um das störende Gewicht in Form von Wasser auzudrücken. Es dauerte nur weitere Minuten dieser schier endlosen Nacht, da begann der junge Körper des Prinzen unwillkürlich zu zittern. Insgeheim war er darüber froh, allerdings könnte das, wenn seine Partnerin neben ihm aufwachte, von ihr als Schwäche gedeutet werden und das gefiel dem Prinzen gar nicht. Er drückte die Augen fest zusammen und versuchte immer und immer wieder ins Land der Träume zu entschwinden, aber es sollte nicht sein. Sein empfindliches Gehör nahm seinen Namen wahr, wie er zitternd von seiner Partnerin neben ihm geflüstert wurde. Träumte sie von ihm? Oder war sie tatsächlich wach und verlangte seine Nähe, seine Wärme?  
Er beschloss diesen Ruf einfach zu ignorieren. Ihm ging es selber dreckig genug, als dass er sich noch um dieses Erdenweib kümmern könnte. Diese Nacht erinnerte ihn an die vielen, schlaflosen, wenn sie unter Freezers Kommando einen Planeten eroberten. Damals hatten sie auch in schäbigen Höhlen Zuflucht vor dem Regen gesucht und trotzdem waren sie morgens durchnässt und dreckig. Es war einem Prinzen nicht würdig! Wieder wimmerte die Frau neben ihm - immer und immer wieder sein Name. Er glaubte verrückt werden zu müssen. Knurrend drehte er sich um, sodass das ganze Bett wackelte. Nun wurde es still, zumindest von ihrer Seite aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nun endlich den Schlaf gefunden oder, falls sie den schon immer hatte, träumte zumindest etwas anderes. Weitere Minuten der Qual vergingen. Seiner Meinung nach wurde es immer kälter und obwohl er so etwas kannte, wünschte er sich jemanden, der ihn festhielt und ihn wärmte, Zuneigung schenkte. Natürlich würde er dies niemanden sagen, es wäre ein Zeichen von Schwäche. 'Du bist stark, du hast keine Schwächen...', hämmerte er sich ständig ein.  
Nun wurde es ihm zu viel. Gekonnt richtete er sich auf und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante. Knurrend musste er feststellen, dass sich seine Härchen zu einer Gänsehaut aufgerichtet hatten. Ohne jegliche Töne stand er auf und schländerte zur Tür. Noch einmal sah er sich nach der Blauhaarigen um, doch schritt er emotionslos aus dem Raum. Er würde sich erstmal etwas anziehen und dann Fernsehen. Schlafen war ja absolut unmöglich. Er betrat nach einer Weile sein eigenes Schlafgemach, dessen Fenster ebenfalls kaputt waren. Er öffnete den Kleiderschrank und holte sich einen dunkelblauenWollkragenpullover und eine dicke schwarze Jeans heraus. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er diese schon an und marschierte ins Wohnzimmer. Er warf sich aufs Sofa, schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und schaltete ein. Doch nichts kam, der Strum hatte selbst dieses Vergnügen zunichte gemacht - nur graues Gewusel. Grummelnd drückte er den 'Off'-Knopf und lehnte sich ins Sofa. Inwzischen donnerte und blitze es auch schon und machte diese zermürbende Nacht noch schlimmer. Wieder versuchte Vegeta, indem er die Augen schloss, einzuschlafen, doch machte ihm ein markerschütternder Knall einen Strich durch die Rechnung.  
'Was war denn das? Blitz eingeschlagen?', fragte er sich und sah verwirrt aus dem Fenster. Irgendwo in der Stadt brannte es, und es dauerte nicht lang, da waren auch schon die Sirenen der Feuerwehrautos zu hören. Vegeta seufzte bedrückt, was ins tiefe Knurrend überging. Nirgendwo hatte man seine Ruhe...  
Er vernahm leises Tapsen auf der Treppe und gleich darauf ertönte die übermüdete Stimme Bulmas: "Vegeta, bist du hier?"  
Vegeta grummelte nur und legte den Kopf auf die Sofalehne.  
"Da hats ganz schön gerumst, was?", folgte auf einem herzhaften Gähner.  
"Ja und?", murmelte der Prinz nur genervt.  
"Was na und?", fauchte Bulma gleich beleidigt. "Wer weiß, wen es getroffen hat..."  
"Kann uns doch egal sein!"  
"Ach Vegeta... Warum bist du nur so herzlos?"  
Fauchend zischte der Prinz in die Höhe. "Lass mich endlich mal in Frieden, Weib! Du kotzt mich an!" Wütend stürmte er an der perplexen Frau vorbei in den Flur. Gerade wollte er die Treppe hinaufstiefeln, da drang auch schon dieser abstrakte Klingelton an seine Ohren. "Oh, Mann! Welcher Idiot ist das nun wieder?" Mürrisch ging der Prinz zur Haustüre und riss diese gnervt auf. "Was..?"  
Das Verb blieb ihm im Munde stecken, denn mit denen, die nun vor der Tür standen, hatte er nun wahrlich nicht gerechnet. "Kakarott?"  
"Hi, Vegeta...", grinste der Angesprochene unschuldig. Vegeta hatte sich bereits wieder gefangen, da sein Stolz mal wieder gesiegt hatte. Sogleich fuhr er die perplexe Familie, die sammt Son-Goten angetanzt war, an: "Sagt mal, geht's euch noch gut? Es ist mitten in der Nacht..." Zur Bestätigung fegte der Strum den Regen in den Flur und ließ diesen eine Pfütze bilden. "...und ihr tanzt hier einfach an?"  
"Nun ja, es hat unser Haus...ähm...wie soll ich sagen...zerfetzt?"  
Vegeta hob die linke Braue und musterte den Jüngeren genauestens. "Und?"  
"Klar könnt ihr hierbleiben!", klukste nun Bulma, die plötzlich und nur in seidenem Nachthemd und Decke bekleidet hinter dem Prinzen stand. Glücklich viel ihr Chichi an den Hals und die beiden Frauen marschierten auch schon schwatzend in die Wohnstube. Vegeta sah den beiden nur abwertig hinterher und wollte schon die Tür zumachen, als er auf Widerstand stieß. "Hey, wir wollen auch rein!", beschwerte sich der junge Son-Goten und schlüpfte noch durch den kleinen Türspalt.  
Mit einem "Pff...", ließ er dann auch Son-Goku eintreten.  
"Danke...", meinte Son-Goku nur und klopfte dem Älteren nur schwach auf die Schulter, um sich dann zu den Frauen im Wohnzimmer zu gesellen. Vegeta blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und dachte angestrengt nach. Er fühlte sich so leicht, als der Saiyajin ihn berührte. Was war das nur für ein eigenartiges Gefühl, welches sich nun selbst im Bauch ausbreitete? Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging gefasst in die warme Stube, wo sich die anderen schon tummelten und in tiefe Gespräche verwickelt waren. Sicherlich nur Einbildung, oder es lag am Wetter.  
Vegeta stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand direkt neben der Tür und sah den Schätzern desinteressiert zu. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, seine Gedanken hingen an Kakarott, dieser Berührung, die so merkwürdige Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst hatten. Einerseits hatte er sich wohl gefühlt, doch bereitete dies ihm gerade wieder Probleme, denn wenn man sich wohlfühlt vertraut man, und wenn man vertraut, wird man betrogen. Dies hatte ihm Freezer oft und deutlich eingemeißelt. Also, durfte es nicht sein. Der Prinz schloss grummelnd die Augen und döste vor sich hin.  
  
"Ihr seid aber schnell an der Tür gewesen...", meinte Chichi grinsend.  
"Wir waren auch wach. bei so 'ner Nacht, kann man ja auch schlecht schlafen...", antwortete Bulma gelassen und stand auf. "Wollt ihr was trinken oder essen?"  
"Immer doch!", kam es von den zwei fröhlichen Saiyajins. Schmunzelnd verschwand die Haushälterin in der Küche.  
"Bulma?", rief Son-Goten nicht gerade leise. "Ist Trunks da?"  
"Ja...", murrte ein junger, lavendelhaariger Mann, der sich die Augen reibend die Treppe herunterwatschelte.  
"Oh, sorry Trunks..."  
Chichi verdehte die Augen und sah zu ihrem Mann der schon die ganze Zeit über Vegeta anstarrte, als hätte er einen Kuhfladen im Gesicht. Dieser schien es auch nicht zu merken, da er die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich nicht rekte. Son-Goten sprang nun auf und zerrte Trunks kichernd wieder mit nach oben. Es dauerte nicht lange, da erschien auch Bulma wieder im Wohnzimmer und stellte eine Schüssel mit Knapperzeugs, 5 Gläser und drei Flaschen mit unterschiedlichen Inhalt auf den Tisch. "Bedient euch!", meinte sie nur und stellte dann schmunzelnd fest, dass Son-Goten gar nicht mehr dasaß. "Huch, der is wohl schon mit Trunks durchgebrannt, was?"  
"Bingo!", grinste Gokus Frau und goss sich ein Glas Mineralwasser ein. Nach einmal Nippen beugte sie sich zu Bulma über den Tisch, die ihr freundlicherweise entgegenkam, und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr: "Ist doch eigenartig wie Goku Vegeta anstarrt oder?"  
In dem Tonfall, den Chichi an den Tag legte, erkannte Bulma, dass diese besorgt war. "Eifersüchtig?", grinste sie keck lächelnd und Chichi zog beleidigt eine Schnute. "Nur ein Scherz...", entschuldigte sich darauf die Blauhaarige.  
"Achja, ihr seid ja völlig durchnässt, ich bring euch was Frisches. Ihr könnt derweil ja mal unter die Dusche hüpfen..." und schon war Bulma aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Daraufhin öffnete Vegeta seine Augen und ruckartig saß Son-Goku stramm, mit dem Rücken zu Vegeta und dem Schrecken ins Gesicht geschrieben. Lachend klopfte Chichi ihrem Mann auf die Schulter und stand dann auf. "Bulma hat gesagt, wir sollen uns duschen gehen..."  
"Ok..." Nun erhob sich auch Son-Goku und verließ, von geringschätzenden Blicken verfolgt, das Wohnzimmer.  
  
Während Goku auf dem Weg in eines der Gästebadezimmer durch die Gänge schlenderte, musste er an die Begrüßung Vegetas denken. Er sah so niedlich aus, wenn er verdutzt war. Doch bewunderte er auch seinen Stolz, den er als Mauer missbrauchen zu schien. Und dann, als er dem Prinzen die Schulter getätschelt hatte, da war ihm so ein eigenartiges Gefühl durch den Körper gegangen, das er noch nie gespürt hatte. Was es wohl war? Son-Goku hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer. Nach einiger Zeit stellte er fest, dass er nicht so recht wusste, wohin es ihn verschlagen hatte. In diesem Teil der Capsul Corporation vermeinte er noch nie gewesen zu sein. Nun denn, an einer der vielen Türen stand jedenfalls Badezimmer, also trat er ein.  
Er betrachtete sich desinteressiert den Luxus des Zimmers, während er seine Kleidung ablegte. Schließlich schob er die Schiebetür der Dusche zur Seite und trat hinein. Er stellte die Dusche auf kalt, so hatte er es am liebsten. Außerdem, er war doch ein ganzer Kerl, oder wollte es zumindest sein. Nach fünf Minuten trat er wieder heraus und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte. Er schnappte sich seine alten Klamotten und marschierte damit zurück, oder versuchte jedenfalls zurückzukommen. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit bis der nun total verwirrte Saiyajin wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat. Nach Bulma suchend, sah er sich um, doch fand er nur einen...Vegeta, der immer noch neben der Tür an die Wand gelehnt stand und ihn ansah, als wäre er eine besonders hübsche Statue griechischer Natur.  
"Hast du Bulma gesehen?", fragte Goku nervös, waren ihm die Blicke Vegetas doch unangenehm. Klar er war ein Mann, also wäre es nicht so schlimm, aber trotzdem. irgendwie... Nun endlich deutete Vegeta mit dem Blick zur anderen Treppe des Zimmers und Goku lief sofort eilig darauf zu. Es sollte nicht nach Flucht aussehen, aber doch wollte er schnell vom Prinzen weg. Er machte ihm irgendwie Angst...dieser abwesende Blick...  
Glücklich grinsend nahm er Bulma die neuen Klamotten ab und schob ihr seine alten zu, und gleich darauf, war er im nächstbesten Zimmer verschwunden. Perplex stand Bulma da und sah irretiert zur Tür, in dessen Zimmer der Saiyajin gestürmt war.  
"Was will er denn in der Besenkammer?", fragte die perplex und Chichi, die nun ebenfalls herangetreten war, zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wer weiß..."  
Bulma musterte nun ihre Freundin. "Ich wusste doch, dass dir das Ding steht!" Und schon lachten beide munter drauf los und spazierten ins Wohnzimmer.  



End file.
